onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roger Pirates
The Roger Pirates was the crew of the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger and supposedly the only crew to ever reach Raftel, the end of the New World in the Grand Line. They encountered Garp on several occasions''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 45 Chapter 431 and Episode 313, Garp was mentioned of cornering Roger numerous times. and were strong rivals to the Whitebeard Pirates. This was the crew that traveled around the Grand Line together. Their captain was one of the most famous figures of his day and the things they did were part of legends. Their crew made it as far as Skypiea and the end of the Grand Line, Raftel, on their ship the Oro Jackson. Ironically, only their captain seems to have been remembered while the rest of the crew have apparently faded out of memory, all save those still active like Shanks. Their first introduction to their crew comes from Buggy, who recalls his days with Shanks as a cabin boy in their crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 3 Chapter 19 and Episode 8, Buggy speaks about his days with Shanks as a cabin boy. Note: the crew was not mentioned to be Roger's pirates at the time of chapter. Their captain Roger is the first character introduced in the series.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and We Are! theme, Roger's speech and death, the introduction to One Piece. Part in the Story One Final Adventure Four years prior to his death, Roger was diagnosed to be suffering from an incurable disease. Rather then fading out and dying, Roger decided to lead his crew on one last journey into the Grand Line. After they reached the lighthouse at Reverse Mountain, they recruited Crocus into their crew who traveled with them to keep their captain alive on the condition they helped him find another crew he was looking for info on. The crew eventually made it to Skypiea where their captain was able to befriend Gan Fall, the God of Skypiea. After leaving Skypiea they traveled to Water 7, where Tom made a ship for them, the Oro Jackson. At some point they passed the Red Line, into the New World and eventually made it to Raftel. They had also found the information lost to the void century, but has a possibility of not fully understanding it, as they were not scholars like Oharans.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 507 and Episode 400, Rayleigh reveals they had indeed found the history. Disbanding After the Roger Pirates conquered Grand Line by reaching Raftel, Roger started to be referred to as "The Pirate King". Being a man that loved big flashy things, he rejoiced upon his new title. Finally, upon Roger's orders, the crew disbanded and the members disappeared and went their own way. One year later, Roger gave himself up to the Marines and was sentenced to public execution in his town of birth: Loguetown.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 400, History of the crew. When Roger was executed, many famous and prominent figures in the pirate world were present to witness the execution of the Pirate King. Shanks and Buggy were present, as well as many other pirates like Donquixote Doflamingo, Crocodile, Juracule Mihawk, Gecko Moria and even the revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. Known Crewmembers Unnamed crew member One of the Crew members of the Rogers Pirates yet to be named is a middle aged male shown with long tied hair, a anrrow chin and always seen to be wearing sunglasses. He was seen in two scenes, one before the battle between Roger and Shiki and during Buggy's flashback. Back in Buggy's past story this unnamed crew member is shown more chunkier and fatter while in Chapter 0 he is shown rather more slim and slender. He is shown using an axe. Ship The Jolly Roger Pirates had their own pirate ship, when they fought against Shiki. It had a large canon in the front - surrounded by a pair of mermaids - that was powerful enough to take out an entire ship. It is likely the Oro Jackson, the ship that was designed and built by the most skilled shipwright during this era, the fishman Tom. Crew Strength The crew has been referred to as the strongest crew ever to sail the Grand Line and the New World. The few members that have been seen are amongst the most powerful pirates in the current storyline, with Rayleigh being referred to as being 100 times stronger than the 11 Supernovas and able to fight Admiral Kizaru to a standstill. Shanks over the years has built up a reputation and power, becoming one of 4 pirates known as the Yonkou. Both he and Rayleigh display powerful Haki abilities. Crocus did not display this, though it is not known whether or not he possesses the ability. However, he was not a member of the original crew; he was taken in to keep Roger alive on their final journey. Buggy appears to lack this ability, indicating that even on their crew there was a strength divide. Their captain, Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King, was the strongest pirate ever to live. Trivia * Though the crew disbanded, the Marines would never allow the crew to be forgotten. If a crew member is encountered, the Marines cannot simply let them go.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru tells Rayleigh that the Marines cannot simply throw the bounties of their crew away. Similarly, Portgas D. Ace, being the son of Roger, is not spared from this prejudiced hunt. Related Articles * Gol D. Roger * Silvers Rayleigh * Crocus * Shanks * Buggy * Whitebeard * Whitebeard Pirates * Monkey D. Garp * Tom References Site Navigation Category:Roger Pirates